villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Obular
Doctor Obular 'is a member of Armed Brain Army Bolt the top student of Great Professor Bias and a major antagonist in ''Chojuu Sentai Liveman He was portrayed by Toru Sakai biography He was a childhood prodigy who was forced by his mother Masako to study with no time to play with other children. Struggling to meet everybody's expectations, Because his high califications, he was accepted in the Academia and was Jou's friend at there Meanwhile, he finds Volt and after some begs, he is brought into Bias organization He becomes '''Doctor Obular (ドクター・オブラー Dokutā Oburā). He later defects the Academia with his fellows Mazenda and Kemp. Using Volt's research with his inferiority complex as a motivation, Gou turns himself into a completely inhuman monster; in this state, he uses a battle axe as his weapon.During the failed Benyo Zuno experiment, Obular suddenly regresses to Gou; although Guildos returns him to his monstrous form, he is expelled from Volt for his weakness as he reverted again. Stealing Guildos's cross-sword, Gou returns to Earth and refuge at his childhood home to perfect his Obular form, destroy the Livemen, and win back Bias' praise. But he is captured by the other Volt scientists and used in the creation of the Obular Zuno. When the Zuno attempts to kill his mother, Obular takes the hit meant for her, reverting to an exhausted, nearly comatose Gou. Gou continues to live without his memory and resides with her mother until he becomes targeted once again due to having seen the truth regarding Bias means of survival and empowering his genius taking the brains of other geniuses. With the Liveman's help, Gou rediscovers his memory and warns them of Bias' true colors. .After regaining his memory, Gou turns to christianity for comfort and for getting redemption for all that he had done under Bias. He attemped to prevent his former friend and ally Rui from giving Bias what he wanted in gaining the final genius brain for his plans. Although Mazenda does finally achieve the thousand-point brain, she decides to not give it to Bias by instead removing her brain and replacing it with a machine transforming her into a complete robot. she regrets to Gou that he is the only one of the Academia traitors to remain human and with jealousy that he can still experience the wonders of life Though attempting to protect Mazenda from Gash, Goh is unable to save her as she, remorseful of never regain his human beauty and scent, commits suicide, thinking that her soul is damned, throught the Liveman says as she regrets an recognize her mistake, God can save her. He most liklely returns to his normal life again afterwards. Trivia *Of the three traitors, he is the most luckiest as he survives and get a second chance to live. *Unlike, Mazenda (who gets raid by vanity) or Kemp (raided by greed), he was raided to Volr because his insecurity. Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Remorseful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mutated Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Elitist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Category:Hegemony Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Fanatics Category:Minion Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mongers